


Panie Uchiha, pan jest wampirem?

by LadyHill9898



Category: Naruto
Genre: Funny, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Vampires
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHill9898/pseuds/LadyHill9898
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 6





	Panie Uchiha, pan jest wampirem?

To był naprawdę sporej wielkości zamek. Miał potężne, stare mury oraz wieże, które sprawiały wrażenie, ciągnących się aż do poszarzałego nieba. Ponadto czerwona cegła straciła na kolorze i łatwo szło się domyślić, że ta budowla miała już kilka ładnych lat. A może tysiącleci — pomyślał sceptycznie Naruto, jednocześnie rozmyślając jaki to styl architektury oraz z jakiego okresu pochodzi. Ale, ku własnej rozpaczy, nie znał się na tym. Zamek przypominał ten ze Shreka — tyle wiedział. Zamiast jednak mostu, prowadziła do niego ścieżka z wtopionych w piasek głazów.

— Kiba?

— Tak?

Przyjaciel właśnie zabierał torby z zostawionego na uboczu malucha. Jego głowa już po chwili wychyliła się spod blachy bagażnika. Uniósł pytająco brew w kierunku Naruto, ale ten raczej tego nie mógł dostrzec. Wciąż wgapiał się w budowlę.

— To... na pewno tutaj?

Kiba zamknął samochód i ruszył w stronę przyjaciela. Jego uśmiechnięta twarz powiadomiła, że owszem, Naruto wcale się nie pomylił.

— Oczywiście, a coś nie tak?

Inuzuka nie czekał na blondwłosego, dwudziestoletniego studenta, a po prostu wyminął go i pewnym krokiem skierował się w stronę zamku.

— Jesteś absolutnie pewien, że nie pomyliłeś adresu?! — krzyknął za nim chłopak, tak dla pewności. — Może twój znajomy wcale nie mieszka... w tym?!

Inuzuka odwrócił się.

— Oczywiście! Byłem tu milion razy! Idziesz czy nie?

Naruto dalej patrzył na niego jak na idiotę. Zamek w tle nadawał temu jeszcze większego wydźwięku, aczkolwiek ostatecznie musiał poddać się i westchnąć. Chcąc nie chcąc, podążył za swym natrętnym towarzyszem. Nie, żeby rozpierała go z tego powodu radość. Raczej przerażenie. Ogromne przerażenie, w szczególności, że chwilę później Kiba namawiał go do zastukania w wampirzą kołatkę. Wampirzą!

— Wygląda okropnie. Nie zrobię tego! — warknął Naruto, podejrzliwie zerkając na wystający kawałek zimnego metalu. To zastygłe zwierzę zdawało się także go nieprzyjaźnie oceniać.

— Nie przesadzaj, Naruto! To tylko kołatka! — Kiba przewrócił ostentacyjnie oczami, po czym wstrząsnął torbami. — Jakbyś nie zauważył to ja mam nasze bagaże, więc nie narzekaj. Pukaj!

— A nie mogę palcem?

— Nie.

— Czemu?

— Bo to zamek. Nikt cię nie usłyszy.

— A jak zastukam mocno?

— Zastukasz mocno kołatką.

— Ale chcę palcem.

— To są mosiężne, ogromne drzwi! Do kurwy nędzy nie doprowadzaj mnie do szał...

Obaj zastygli jednocześnie, gdy nagle wejście z głuchym, potężnym trzaskiem stanęło otworem, a nieznajomy mężczyzna znalazł się tuż przed nimi. Ów jegomość miał dziwnie srebrne włosy, pomimo tego, że na licu nie znalazła się ani jedna zmarszczka. Ubrany był zaś w dobrze skrojony, starodawny surdut i w dłoniach trzymał zapalony świecznik. Mało tego — uśmiechał się do nich niezaprzeczalnie diabolicznie, jakby zaraz miał ich zamordować z nieudawanym entuzjazmem. Nic więc zaskakującego, że po plecach Naruto przemknęły nieprzyjemne dreszcze.

— Och, czekaliśmy na panów — oświadczył, zapewne, lokaj domu. — Proszę wchodzić.

Naruto przełknął głośno ślinę, chociaż starał się zrobić to troszkę ciszej niż wyszło i bez żadnych kontrargumentów, potulnie wszedł do środka. Prosto w sidła, złowrogiej ciemności.

— Chyba nie muszę was oprowadzać, prawda? — zapytał szarowłosy, oświetlając im hol świecznikiem. — Wybaczcie, akurat dzisiaj prąd nam niefortunnie odcięto. Miejmy nadzieję, że do wieczora coś się zmieni... ale tymczasem jestem zmuszony rozstawić świeczki w kuchni, bo nasza kucharka nie będzie zadowolona...

— Jasne, nie ma problemu — odparł Kiba uradowany. Pokiwał na Naruto i ten, nim się obejrzał, w dłoniach trzymał drugi świecznik. A po mężczyźnie nie było śladu.

— On nas zabije, Kiba — szepnął konspiracyjnie Naruto, niepewnie ruszając za przyjacielem. Ozdobne portrety i obraz na ścianach nie wydawały się przyjemnym dla oka obiektem. Naruto starał się więc patrzeć tylko na plecy swego kumpla i nigdzie więcej.

— Kto? — zapytał niezbyt zainteresowany strachem blondyna Inuzuka.

— Piekielny lokaj! — wysyczał cicho, rozglądając się, czy przypadkiem ściany nie mają uszu. Albo posągi. Jezus Chryste, Naruto raz jeszcze spojrzał na posąg rycerza w rogu. Nie, nie miał przewidzeń. Ruszył z zawrotnym tempie dalej.

— Kto? — Kiba zmarszczył brwi. — Ach, chodzi ci o Kakashiego! Nie martw się, on jest niegroźny! _Co najwyżej zboczony..._

— Jesteś...?

— Tak, tak. Jestem pewny! Chodź!

Ponownie wznowili kroki i wspięli się po szerokich schodach, prosto w jeszcze głębsze odmęty mroku. Skręcili w lewo i weszli do małego, dwuosobowego pokoiku. Łóżka, zauważył Naruto, już były schludnie przygotowane. Chłopak zatrzasnął na klucz drzwi i z ulgą odłożył na okrągły stolik z jakimiś tomiskami świecznik. Przez okno zauważył, że właśnie się rozpadało i na jego oko — nierychło nadejdzie burza.

Szlag!

— Szlag! — powtórzył na głos, a Kiba, który w końcu wypuścił ciężkie walizki na podłogę i oklapł na łóżko, po raz kolejny na niego spojrzał z zaniepokojeniem.

— E... Naruto? Wszystko okej?

— Okej? — warknął Uzumaki, w trzech, długich krokach znalazłszy się tuż nad nim. — Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteśmy w pieprzonym horrorze? Już stąd nie wyjdziemy! Tutaj nawet prądu nie ma! Właściwie jestem pewny, że w ogóle nie ma, a to o tym, że nagle zabrano...

— Uspokój się — nakazał Kiba, po czym palcem wskazał kącik koło łóżka Naruto. — Tam jest gniazdko.

Naruto zamarł, zmrużył oczy i nieufnie przysunął się do wskazanego miejsca. I... faktycznie, o kurde, znalazł tam kontakt, który nawet wydawał się w miarę cywilizowany. I w zupełności nie pasował do wystroju naokoło.

— Okej, chyba przesadzam...

— Widzisz?

— Ale wyjaśnij mi jeszcze, czemu twój kolega i jego rodzina nie kwapiła się nas powitać?

Kiba roześmiał się.

— Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że skoro to zamek, trochę potrwa nim zostaną powiadomieni o naszym przybyciu?

— Cóż... racja... ale lokaj nas usłyszał — oświadczył Naruto zadowolony, że znalazł kolejny powód, dlaczego to wszystko było jakieś takie podejrzane.

— Pewnie kazali mu za nami wyglądać. Przez okno, Naruto.

No dobra, to zaczynało mieć jakiś sens. Niewielki, ale jednak. Naruto w każdym razie stwierdził, że rzeczywiście przesadzał. Ale nie można się było czuć w tym względzie zaskoczonym — Naruto zawsze udzielało się Halloween i nigdy, przenigdy by nie pomyślał, że spędzi je w tym oto miejscu. Kiba nic nie wspomniał o warunkach. Tylko nagadał, że jego kolega namawiał go do przyjazdu i powiedział, że może kogoś ze sobą zabrać. Nierychło wypadło na Naruto, oczywiście.

— A to przyjęcie, Kiba? Jak w tym miejscu...

— Do przyjęcia zostało pięć godzin. Nie przesadzaj.

Jak na zawołanie, po wypowiedzi Kiby, żyrandol nad ich głowami zaświecił się jasno, jak słońce o pranku. A przynajmniej tak ironicznie przyrównaj je Naruto w swojej głowie. Cóż, w każdym razie, dobrze, że choć jedno utrapienie zniknęło.

Z niemałą satysfakcją Naruto zdmuchnął płomień piekielnego świecznika.

***

Trzy godziny później rozległo się pukanie do ich drzwi. Naruto, jak na zawołanie zatrzasnął czytaną książkę, a Kiba laptop. Obaj byli już przebrani w garnitury.

To Naruto otworzył zamek i zaskoczeniem ponownie ujrzał diabolicznie uśmiechniętego lokaja. Z trudem powstrzymał się od ponownego zatrzaśnięcia drzwi.

— Przyjęcie już się zaczęło! Goście przybyli!

— Serio? — wypalił Naruto, bo przecież od czasu do czasu wychylał się zza okna, by zobaczyć jacy obłąkańcy przybyli z miasta do tego _przytułku_. Aczkolwiek on żadnego nie zobaczył, chociaż może dlatego, że częściej spoglądał na kartki powieści...

Kakashi potaknął i ostentacyjnie machnął dłonią, aby niewerbalnie ich ponaglić. Oczywiście ruszyli za nim i Naruto tym razem zafascynowany patrzył na kunsztownie wytapetowane ściany o kolorze czerwono-złotym, te same obrazy, które teraz bardziej przypominały dzieła sztuki niż potwory czające się wśród cieni. Oraz nawet posąg już nie wydawał się tak bardzo absurdalny. Do tego sama sala, do której zaprowadził ich Kakashi, okazała się być wypełniona po brzegi ludźmi. Naruto aż się na chwilę zatrzymał z niedowierzenia, patrząc na obcych, którzy na twarzach posiadali maski. Jedynie jakaś urodziwa kobieta oraz ciemnowłosy brunet ich na sobie nie mieli.

Ta właśnie dama, odziana w czarną, smukłą sukienkę nie wiadomo kiedy znalazła się tuż naprzeciwko nich. Kakashi z kolei wyparował w czas. Tym razem zauważywszy to Naruto, nie zaczął domniemywać krwiożerczych spisków z siłami nadnaturalnymi. Choć mógłby.

— Och, Kiba! Miło, że jednak przyjechałeś. — Kobieta, przypuszczalnie Mikoto Uchiha, ucałowała przyjaciela Naruto w policzek swoimi czerwonymi ustami. Niemniej nie zastawiła po sobie żadnego śladu. Potem skierowała swoje czarne, bystre oczy w stronę blondyna. — A ty musisz być Naruto. Przepraszam, że nie mogłam cię wcześniej przywitać, ale mieliśmy wiele pracy. Jeszcze ten problem z prądem...

Mikoto zgrabnie również jego ucałowała. Miała przyjemne, dość dziwne perfumy. Następnie odchyliła się i delikatnie uśmiechnęła. Naruto wychwycił białe, wystające kły.

— Myśleliśmy, że nie trzeba się przebierać — rzucił zamiast niego Kiba. — Sasuke nie mówił, że to bal przebierańców.

— Och, nie przejmujcie się. — Mikoto machnęła dłonią, aczkolwiek nie w ten sam sposób jak chwilę temu Kakashi, ale w ten bardziej precyzyjny, dostojny. Nie odbierał za grosz kobiecie gracji. — Poza tym wasz strój jest tak oficjalny, że możecie udawać arystokratów, którzy zostaną pożarci przez wampiry.

Mikoto zaśmiała się jakoś tak szaleńczo. Potem przeprosiła ich i skierowała się do stojącego nieopodal alkoholu.

Naruto nie zdążył nawet niczego przemyśleć, przeanalizować, czy nawet stwierdzić, że Mikto to dość dziwna kobieta i w życiu by nie przypuszczał, że przebierze się za cokolwiek, gdy wtem tym razem długowłosy brunet do nich podszedł.

On już na wstępie się szczerzył od ucha do ucha, więc jego kły dostrzegalne były przed nim samym. Naruto w duchu przyznał, że istotnie wydawały się być dobrze wykonane. Takie dość autentyczne...

Mężczyzna mocno potrząsnął jego ręką.

— Jestem Itachi. Dużo się o tobie nasłuchałem z ust Kiby.

— Tego się obawiałem — przyznał Naruto, zerkając na przyjaciela, który przybrał właśnie najbardziej niewinną minę jaką tylko umiał.

— Nie masz czego. A przynajmniej nie tak bardzo. — Itachi mrugnął do niego. Naruto już otwierał usta, jednak ten zraz potem zniknął w tłumie. Blondyn z rezygnacją odwrócił się, ale co dziwne, Kiby też nie było. Zapewne zniknął w tłumie, gdy nie patrzył, za jakąś ładną lalunią. Z westchnięciem więc przepchnął się przez ludzi, potem wspiął po bocznych schodkach i oparł się o filar na balkonie. Tutaj nie było aż tak głośno, muzyka nawet była ledwie słyszalna, nie wspominając już o przyciszonych rozmowach.

Patrzył na te wszystkie tańce, maski, nieznajome twarze. Czuł się jak na jakieś scenie. Jak w jakimś... horrorze.

— Znudzony?

Nagły, ochrypły, lekko przytłumiony głos przywrócił go do świadomości. Zerknął w bok i zobaczył również opartego o marmur młodego, nieziemsko przystojnego mężczyznę. Odzianego również w garnitur, ale w odróżnieniu od niego, biała koszula była grzesznie rozpięta. Dłonie brunet o czarnych, głęboko osadzonych oczach miał schowane luźno w kieszeniach.

Wzrok kierował prosto w Naruto. Usta przy tym wyginał w dość kpiący, niejednoznaczny sposób.

— Teraz... chyba nie bardzo — wyrwało się Uzumakiemu, nim zdołał pomyśleć. Zabrzmiało to dość... niekorzystnie. Odchrząknął. — Znaczy, nie jestem znudzony. Po prostu nie lubię takich hucznych przyjęć.

— Już nie jesteś — sprecyzował Sasuke, wolno poruszywszy się. Naruto zahipnotyzowany patrzył jak mężczyzna do niego podchodzi. W jednej chwili znalazł się niebezpiecznie blisko i oparł dłoń nad jego głową, tym samym przyszpilając go do zimnej powierzchni. — Czy mi się wydaje, czy masz przyspieszony puls?

Oddech bruneta podrażnił jego małżowinę i skrawek odsłoniętej szyi. Naruto zadrżał.

— Czyżbyś się mnie bał?

Sasuke odchylił się nieznacznie. Zmrużył powieki, jakby podziwiał złowioną ofiarę. Oblizał wargi, a kły zalśniły od pobliskich świateł.

Ciśnienie Naruto jeszcze bardziej podskoczyło. Gdy usta Sasuke znalazły się niebezpiecznie blisko gardła, zamknął całkowicie oczy.

Ja pierdzielę, zostanę zjedzony przez wampira! — pomyślał.

***

— No i kiedy właściwie zorientowałeś się, że Sasuke nie jest wampirem? — dopytywał Kiba, gdy we trzech siedzieli w luksusowej sypialni Uchihy. Sasuke zdawał się wcale nie słuchać tej całej rozmowy, oparty o szybę okna, aczkolwiek, gdy Kiba zadał to pytanie, spojrzał na blondyna z jakimś niepokojącym błyskiem w oku.

Naruto zagapił się na niego o chwilę za długo niż powinien. Nie mógł przecież powiedzieć, że wtedy, gdy Sasuke musiał wyciągnąć sztuczne kły, żeby go...

— Kiedy zaczął krzyczeć, żebym go nie wyssał zbyt mocno — odparł niedbale Sasuke, ale jego ciemne oczy mówiły, że za tym zdaniem kryły się bardzo niegrzeczne, bardzo sprośnie rzeczy.

Naruto przełknął ślinę, zerkając na Kibę. Ten zacząć się w najlepsze śmiać, nie rozumiejąc aluzji. Na całe szczęście.

— I co zrobiłeś? — spytał Sasuke Kiba.

— Zdjąłem kły, ale chyba nie osiągnąłem dobrego efektu. Nie był aż tak zaskoczony, prędzej, rzekłbym, rozkojarzony...—

— A właściwie — nagle odezwał się Naruto — to jak to się stało, że postanowiliście odwalić coś takiego?

— Kakashi — odparli obaj.

Nastała chwila ciszy. Gdyby Naruto coś teraz pił, zapewne by się opluł. Albo poparzył, gdyby to była gorąca herbata.

— Lokaj?

— Nie, prędzej sprzątaczka mojej matki — sprecyzował Sasuke, grobowym tonem.

— Kakashi to wujek Sasuke, chociaż Mikoto faktycznie czasem go tak traktuje — dodał Kiba.— Zawsze mówi... „Kakashi, zamieć podłogi, jest brudno", a on na to: „Nie jestem twoją sprzątaczką, Mi!". A ona: „Zapłacę ci." Z kolei on: „Okej", tak to mniej więcej wygląda.

— No ale dlaczego Kakashi...? — Naruto zaczynał się powoli gubić w tej całej historii. Kiba nie zamierzał bądź co bądź taić tych informacji.

— To było tak... Był piątek, tydzień temu, możliwe, że koło osiemnastej. Uprzedzając twoje pytanie, wpadłem na weekend do Sasuke, akurat nabyłem nową grę, więc chcieliśmy obaj ją przetestować. Tak, w tym zamku, jest całkiem spora lokacja, gdzie Sasuke trzyma PlayStation. Mniejsza z tym... Był piątek, siedzieliśmy w jadali i znowu zacząłem opowiadać jak łatwo ciebie wkręcić. Wtedy nagle Itachi do mnie, że niedługo Halloween i, że organizują jak co roku imprezę. Kakashi zatarł rączki. Wiedzieliśmy, że coś było na rzeczy, bo ostatnio miał manie na horrory. Stwierdził, że moglibyśmy ciebie w końcu poznać. Sasuke zresztą od dawna chciał, ale zawsze coś, albo tobie, albo jemu wypadało, żebyśmy mogli ustalić jakiś odpowiedni termin. Wracając jednak... Kakashi dodał: _A co powiedzie, gdybyśmy poudawali wampiry? Wyobraźcie sobie. Rodzina Uchihów_ — powiedział to mrocznym, naprawdę mrocznym głosem. Mikoto była pierwszą, która poprała ten pomysł. Uwielbia przebieranki. Następnie był Fukagu, stwierdził, że musi w końcu się rozerwać. Itachi zaś też był mocno rozentuzjazmowany, aczkolwiek dzisiaj nie mógł być, ponieważ jako dziennikarz ma spore urwanie głowy...

— Poczekaj... — przerwał mu Naruto. — Itachiego dzisiaj nie ma?

— No... nie ma.

Niespodziewanie Sasuke się poruszył i zmęczonym głosem uściślił:

— Mój tata lubi Halloween. Postanowił przebrać się za Itachiego.

THE END

Gdyby ktoś spytał Naruto jaki jest morał tej historii, odpowiedziałby, że tylko jeden — gdyby wampiry istniały, fiutów by nie ssały 😉 


End file.
